Malam
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Entah sejak kapan, saat aku kembali—saat aku menoleh ke belakang... Dia sudah tidak ada di sana. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku merasa sakit saat menyadari dia sudah tidak mengejarku lagi. Special for Wblossom Festival III/ set#4 Malam itu ; That night. RnR?


**Special For Winterblossom Festival III**

**.**

**Set #4 Malam itu ; **_**That night **_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

**MALAM**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali.

Ke Konoha... tempatku dilahirkan.

Tempatku memiliki banyak teman.

Tempatku merasa diakui.

Tempatku terjaga.

Juga...

Tempatku menemukan dia.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Mengasingkan diri. Memikirkan dendam dan membalaskannya. Puas dengan berpikir hidup begini saja sudah cukup. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja. Meski sudah berulang kali aku mengucapkannya di dalam hati ini, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku tidak butuh itu, aku tidak butuh dia. Tapi ini membuatku gila.

Cinta.

Aku manusia biasa.

Aku juga menginginkan cinta... seperti yang lain.

Walau dengan angkuh aku mengatakan, aku tidak butuh hal itu.

Tetap saja tidak berguna.

Karena hatiku berteriak hingga terasa perih.

**xXx**

**Malam itu,**

**aku meninggalkan cintaku...**

**xXx**

Dan aku sudah melakukannya. Aku berhasil membuatnya menangis sepanjang malam untukku. Membuatnya menderita. Berteriak hingga kerongkongannya mengering. Aku tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu. Aku selalu berpikir, kesedihannya bukan urusanku. Kalau dia ingin mengejarku, silahkan. Kalau dia terjatuh karena berlari untuk mengejarku dari belakang, aku tidak akan mempedulikannya. Kalau dia terluka dalam perjuangan tersebut, aku akan meludahinya. Kalau dia menahanku, aku akan memukulnya. Kalau dia menyerah, aku akan menertawakannya.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi.

Dia tidak pernah menyerah mengejarku. Walau aku tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya, dia terus berlari. Dia akan terus berlari sampai dia berhasil memegangku dan memaksa kepalaku untuk berbalik dan menatapnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa menang.

Tapi, Kami-sama selalu adil.

**xXx**

**Malam itu,**

**aku mengakui semuanya...**

**xXx**

Entah sejak kapan, saat aku kembali—saat aku menoleh ke belakang...

Dia sudah tidak ada di sana.

Mungkinkah karena aku selalu menatap depan, aku tidak sadar dia sudah tidak mengejarku lagi? Apa dia sudah menyerah? Apa dia tidak mengharapkanku lagi? Pantas saja sekarang punggungku terasa dingin. Tanpa ada yang menyuruhku, aku melangkah seraya menatap jejak-jejak yang dia tinggalkan saat dia berlari mengejarku. Aku menatap miris. Kenapa... rasanya sesakit ini?

Malam hari dimana aku kembali, aku menemuinya.

Di tempat yang sama saat aku meninggalkannya beberapa tahun silam...

Bola mata kami bertemu. Gelap dan terang. Saat menatap matanya saja aku sudah tahu. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku sudah dihilangkan dari kehidupannya. Tapi, aku tidak akan marah. Aku tidak akan merengek seperti anak kecil. Walaupun aku sudah tidak ada di dalam matanya, setidaknya aku ingin tahu alasannya.

Alasannya... melupakanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan. Aku tidak akan meneruskan pertanyaanku, aku yakin dia mengerti maksudku.

Aku yakin itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan sayu, "Aku lelah..." jawabnya hampir mendekati bisikan. Aku tetap diam, tidak terkejut sama sekali, "aku tidak mau tenggelam di dalam kesedihan selamanya." Aku tetap diam.

Dia benar.

Dan sekarang, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk memintanya kembali.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Bagaimana rasanya terus berlari mengejar bertahun-tahun, menerima banyak luka yang tidak dapat dihitung lagi, tapi kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan mendapatkan apa yang kita kejar?"

"Tidak." Jawabku apa adanya, aku ikut memejamkan mata, "Tapi aku yakin kau memiliki jawabannya..."

Beri tahu aku.

"Aku juga wanita biasa, Sasuke-kun." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara aku menatap dingin. "Aku juga ingin bahagia, walau mungkin aku tidak akan sebahagia jika aku bersamamu."

Suara daun yang saling bergesekan mengisi suasana sepi di antara kami. Angin memainkan helai demi helai rambut kami. Saat menatapmu yang tidak mau menatapku, rasanya ada sebilah pedang yang mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku. Kujaga ekspresiku agar aku tetap tenang.

Aku yakin, ini adalah hukuman Kami-sama untukku. Cepat atau lambat, aku yang selalu menyakiti orang lain ini pasti akan merasa tersakiti juga. Hei Haruno Sakura, beginikah rasanya saat aku meninggalkanmu dulu? Benarkah sesakit ini? Benarkah kau menahan rasa sakit ini demi menungguku selama bertahun-tahun? Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kau selalu menangis di setiap malam. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah kembali. Apa kau bahagia? Aku bahagia melihatmu masih di sini.

"Apa aku... tidak punya kesempatan lagi?" tanyaku perlahan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengusapnya. Dia menangis lagi.

"Sudah terlambat," dia menggeleng pelan, "gomen ne, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya parau. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam—merasa maklum.

Aku tidak akan marah.

Bukan, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk marah.

Aku tidak akan menahannya.

Karena dari awal, semuanya adalah salahku.

Seperti katanya, dia mempunyai hak untuk bahagia. Kalau sudah begitu, aku juga tidak akan menghalanginya. Dia sudah terlalu lama merasakan sakit karena aku. Dan sekarang, dia pergi menuju gerbang luar Konoha—sama seperti yang kulakukan dulu saat dia berusaha menahanku untuk pergi. Kali ini, aku yang menatap punggung kecilnya. "Hei," dia menoleh mendengar aku memanggilnya. Semenit kami bertatatapan, "sekarang, bolehkah aku yang mengejarmu?" bola matanya membulat kaget. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja kukatakan.

Dia berbalik, kembali menghadap ke depan. Sekilas aku bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Silahkan." Jawabnya dengan suara yang parau. Aku tidak tahu apa dia menangis lagi atau tidak. Tapi kini dia kembali berlari lurus. Menuju gerbang Konoha, dimana ada seseorang berambut merah yang tengah menunggunya. Suaminya, Sabaku no Gaara. Dan untuk beberapa lama mereka bercakapan sampai akhirnya keduanya menghilang di balik gerbang.

Aku menatap sedih, rasanya sakit sekali melihat dia tersenyum dengan pipi yang memerah karena laki-laki selain diriku. Padahal dulu hanya aku yang bisa membuatnya begitu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, rahangku mengeras, bola mata _onyx _milikku terasa pudar. Aku masih berdiri di tempat yang sama saat hujan turun membasahi bumi. Kubiarkan tubuhku kedinginan di tengah hujan yang datang tanpa ampun. Kutatap kedua telapak tanganku. Aku merasa kosong. Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang kudapatkan dari dendam, aku kehilangan semua yang sudah menyayangiku. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa aku begitu menyedihkan?

Sekarang aku berada di posisinya dulu. Aku akan terus mengejar dan mengejar punggungnya yang berada di depanku. Aku akan berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku akan merasakan penderitaan yang dulu dia rasakan. Dan aku tidak akan meminta kemudahan dalam tantangan ini. Kau saja tidak pernah peduli meski aku selalu menghinamu, karena itu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Akan kupastikan kau kembali melihat diriku seorang.

Dengan secuil harapan yang tersisa di dalam dada.

Semoga suatu hari nanti,

dia akan berbalik dan menerimaku yang akan terus mengejarnya...

...sampai akhir hidupku.

**xXx**

**Malam itu,**

**cinta meninggalkanku...**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

_**Look me in the eye, look me in the eye, as you turn away**_

_**Look me in the eye, when will we meet again?**_

(Yellow Moon by Akeboshi)

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA GUA DAPET NIAT BIKIN FIC JUGAA! #capsjebol #dor<p>

Say thanks to Winterblossom yang udah ngadain event FWF III yang selalu kunanti untuk mengatasi Wbku~ #ciumadminsatusatu xD

Serius deh, saya banyak banget utang bikin fic Dx #gulingguling jadinya malah males :P #slap Akhirnya saya bikin fic gaje ini apa adanya saja ya. Di sini aku memang sengaja bikin Sakura yang lelah dan gantian Sasuke yang nunggu Sakura. Boleh dong sekali-kali, Sakura melulu yang nunggu kan kasihan =..= #pelukSakura-chan #tendangSasuke

Ah iya, maaf nih bikin ficnya semi-angst begini. Lagi seneng bikin dan baca fic angst dimana Sasukenya tersiksa ahahahaha #dor

Okeh, review minna-san? :3


End file.
